kirkdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Adeptus Custodes
''"This 'iz the beginnin' of a BEAU-ti-ful friendship." - Norman Novos, the First Adeptus of the Adeptus Custodes, had a characteristically informal manner of speech.'' At a Glance The Adeptus Custodes were the defensive ministry of the Kingdom of Kirkdom and former bodyguards of the King. Founded by King Kirk I, the Custodes stood for ages as the primary caretakers and protectors of Kirkdom, however, its inability to successfully combat Sanilla's Warforged Rebellion during the Age of Adventure left the Custodes humiliated and led to the creation of the Custodes' cousin ministry, the proactive Adeptus Imperium. History Founded by King Kirk I, the Adeptus Custodes were a group of noblemen in Kirkdom who were priviledged the wealth and resources to craft armor and train soldiers. Entrusted by their King to pledge these resources to Kirkdom's militia, the barebones encampment of protectors were bolstered to armed knights. As time went on, the Adeptus Custodes became caretakers of Kirkdom's defense, walking the walls and guarding its citizens both in the city and on trade and envoy assignents. The leader of this first order was Norman Novos, a privateer who had renounced his past and become a nobleman. His no-nonsense behaviour and valor in defending the city would result in the promotion of the Custodes to the role of bodyguards for the lineage of Kirk royals. During the war with the Republic of Pallanaise, the Adeptus Custodes were responsible for training soldiers for a free-standing army. Never engaging in the offensive themselves, the Custodes stayed at home in Kirkdom to ensure the city's walls and supply lines remained tight. The Necrotic War With the outbreak of the Necrotic War the Adeptus Custodes were forced into external engagements with the Cult of Vecna. Unable to remain behind the city's walls as the neighboring villages and allies of Kirkdom were sacked, the Adeptus Custodes marched with the free-standing army of Kirkdom, to mixed results. Having constantly battled on their own terms, the Custodes were caught off guard by the relentless, and honourless, attacks by the undead. Guided by King Kirk the XII, the Custodes were instrumental in the necromancer's defeat at the Battle of Necrotic Canyon , albeit in a lesser capacity. Age of Adventure By the Age of Adventure, the Adeptus Custodes had fallen to record low enrollment. The aftermath of the Necrotic War was fewer soldiers with the training necessary to aid the next generation of defenders. As such, Kirkdom would sometimes be forced to recruit mercenaries and dress them in Kirkdom colours -- an arrangement that displeased the newest King, Adrian Kirk. These recruitments would sometimes result in politically embarassing altercations where mercenaries, appearing as Custodes, would give in to excessive drink, violence, and baudy behaviour. This would change with the ascension of Adrian Kirk to God-King proportions... Emerald Eyes of Kirkdom With Lord Kirk's psychic blessing, the citizens of Kirkdom were overwhelmed with the new telepathic connection that instilled a sense of community and provided them with low psionic powers. Thankful for their King's boon, citizens pledged themselves to the Custodes in droves, bolstering its numbers. Despite this new following it was deep within the neighboring villages that a growing resentment grew. Rebels forces led by the extremely violent Sanilla had begun to grow and kidnap these "blessed' citizens to find a way to defeat Lord Kirk. Hearing of the mumblings, the Adeptus Custodes began combing the streets and homes for the rebels but to little avail, relying too heavily on their telepathy when behind the scenes Sanilla had developed psi-dampening alchemical solutions, allowing them to hide. Battle of Emerald Dawn When Sanilla's rebellion turned into open warfare, it was with a new invention: the Warforged. Grossly outmatched by the combination of metal warriors and psi-dampening chemicals, the Adeptus Custodes was near-powerless to stop Sanilla's first assault, and despite numerous preparations barely succeeded again during the Battle of Emerald Dawn. Humiliated in the eyes of their God-King, the leader of the Adeptus Custodes, Francine Harmon, stepped down thus promoting the honourable knight Nicholas Saint (hero of Sanilla's assault) to her role. With public opinion wary of the Custodes' ability to defend Kirkdom in its hours of need, Lord Kirk created a new order to take the fight to its enemies before they could breach Kirkdom's walls. Such was the creation of the Adeptus Imperium. With the Custodes' role reduced to peacekeeping, new Adeptus Nicholas Saint was left with a humiliated order of soldiers eager to prove their worth.